Gold Soul
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec's wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him. Soulmate & Wingfic AU
1. Prologue

Gold Soul

Soulmate & Wingfic

Magnus/Alec

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Summary: Alec's wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him.

* * *

**Prologue**

He was the only one in the family that didn't have any soulmate, he only kept hearing how the others found theirs, Alec looked at the black wings that he had, and knew that maybe he will never have any soulmate, he doubted one even existed for him.

The shadowhunter was on the roof and as he looked around he saw his siblings' wings were white, and even though they didn't have soulmates of their own, it seemed that they still found love.

His parents told him that if he did not find love soon, he will not be welcome in the institute, since his wings were tainted. Black wings were not welcome with white or gold or other wing colors.

"He has tainted wings; he has to go!" Maryse motioned at her elder son.

"You know the rules Alec, only those with wing color other than black are allowed in the institute, and you have overstayed your welcome here." Robert told him.

"You are banned from the institute, and if we learn that you maintained contact with Jace, Izzy and especially Max, you will be de-runed and your wings will be cut off, consider this your only warning." Maryse warned him, as she turned around, as if she couldn't look at her son again.

Alec could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he tried to hold them back, he needed to pack whatever he had in his room, and leave, there was nothing left for him in this place, that he once called home.

The time for him to leave the institute was up, at least he wasn't de-runed, and that gave his parabatai a sigh of relief.

He took a small suitcase and climbed the stairs to the roof, enjoying the cold air as he flew, flapping the black wings up and down and disappearing into the sunrise, leaving behind his siblings, while he flew he considered his next move. First, he knew that he had to find a place to stay, and he had to remember to glamour his wings so he could stay with the mundanes.


	2. Chapter 1

Gold Soul

Soulmate & Wingfic

Magnus/Alec

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Summary: Alec's wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him.

* * *

1.

It took Alec a few days to find a place with a balcony, and he knew that he needed to find a job. The money that he had saved from his life in the institute will run out in two months give or take.

Finding a job without experience or negotiable skills made him a little frustrated, but it turned to relief one day as he walked back to his new home and he noticed a wanted sign on the door of a nearby bookstore.

The next day, Alec left the store, smiling, he knew that he found a job there, and it was not far from his home.

Alec knew that he needed to change his name. While it wouldn't prevent his parabatai brother from sensing him, it would make it harder for his siblings to find him and if he did it would also keep his siblings safe, he would do everything to keep them out of harm's way, and his parents warning about what they would do if he and his siblings made contact with each other were fresh in his mind.

He had to keep away from them, At least until his parents went back to acting like ones. He would hide in the shadows away from his siblings and he needed to hide his runes and his tainted wings so no one would recognize him.

He lived as Jade Moon, the man who must live two different lives, one in the morning and one at night.

A month went by, and Jade was living his double life, working in the morning, and flying at night, trying to keep his street safe from demons.

* * *

**NYI, at night**

"It's been a month already, I can't believe that my parents did it, how can they do that to their own son?" Isabelle muttered as she sparred with Jace.

"I can barely feel him Izzy, and it scares me, because I can't feel him most of the time, I don't know if he's hurt, how he's doing, almost nothing." Jace told her, his fingers going blindly under his shirt to grope at his parabatai rune.

"So, what will we do? How can we find him?" Izzy asked in frustration.

"Did you find something in the computer?" Jace asked, trying to get his breath back after the kick Izzy just landed straight into his gut.

"No, and that is what frustrating me." Izzy told him, as she moved back to flip her brother over and land on top of him, which left him pinned to the floor under her, as her legs crossed around his throat. Jace slapped the floor twice in submission.

"I shouldn't spar with you when you are angry sis." Jace rasped at her as he rubbed his bruised neck and tried to get his breath back.

"We barely fight any demons at night, I think there is something new brewing, but I can't put my fingers on what it might be." Izzy told him.

"We could ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he might know what's happening." 'Jace suggested.

"Text Simon and I will let Clary know that we'll meet them in the midway to his flat." Izzy told him.

Jace texted to his boyfriend, while Izzy called her girlfriend.

They met halfway to the flat and the proceeded to get to the High Warlock home.

While on their way, they were attacked by the Croucher demons, and Izzy sighed with relief, "Finally, I was getting bored in the institute, finally some killing."

"I know, right?" Clary teased her, as she enjoyed seeing her girlfriend fight.

In the middle of the fight, a hail of arrows suddenly shot at the demons, and Simon caught something in the corner of his eye, as he turned he noticed something moving and half saw, half sensed, a slight flutter of black wings as someone settled on a roof nearby.

"Hey, look over there, it's Batman!" Simon called in an amused tone as he noticed the figure scamper off into the shadows.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

Soulmate & Wingfic

Magnus/Alec

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Summary: Alec's wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him.

* * *

The Bane Chronicles added to the fandoms... I highly rec you to read the book, it's so good.

There's connection to the story, somehow. *Evil Grin*

* * *

2.

Jace looked up, he didn't see anything.

"Where? There's nothing there." Jace looked at the same way his boyfriend was looking but saw nothing there.

The fight ended soon after, with all the demons fleeing or dead.

"Wait, who is this Batman figure you are talking about?" Izzy asked.

"I'll take care of explaining it later sweetie; I think it's time to introduce you to some movies." Clary replied, and then she added after some thought, "Maybe we should watch the movies together, like a double date or something."

"I love that idea, maybe we can do that later. Right now, we go and meet the High Warlock and then we'll decide." Jace agreed with her.

As they walked to the apartment complex where the warlock was living, they never noticed someone coming back to the fight scene behind them, picking up used arrows to refill his quiver and then leaving.

Once they reached the apartment Jace reached a hand to knock on the High Warlock's door. Before his hand touched wood, the door swung open soundlessly.

"Three shadowhunters and one Vampire enter a loft, that sound like a beginning of a joke, I'm Magnus Bane, so what I can do to help you?" Magnus smiled as the two couples stepped inside.

"Nice apartment you have here," Clary told him as she noticed the rich décor. The walls colored gold and black with the many pieces of art, from the decorated furniture to the pictures hanging around, "I love your style, Magnus Bane." Izzy added.

"So, I ask again, how I can help you?"

"Well, we thought to ask if you noticed of something that happens at night." Izzy answered.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on at night!" Magnus exclaimed dramatically and took a sip from the cocktail that he has in his hand.

"No attacks, nothing, that's why we came, we wanted to know if you know something about it, but apparently you don't." Jace mumbled in frustration.

The parabatai rune was still there, and Jace wished that his brother will stop blocking him.

Magnus noticed the trail of Jace's fingers as it moved to a rune that he knew once.

"What's wrong with you?" Magnus asked and then he elaborated, "Is it something about your parabatai?"

"How do you even know about it?" Jace asked.

"I lived a really long life, I learned a thing or two doing it." Magnus said amusingly. "So, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where he is, I want to reach him, but all I get are blank walls." Jace said.

"Where is your parabatai, then?"

"I don't know, I don't know, and it is killing me," Jace replied as he sighed heavily before he added, "My parents kicked him out the institute a month ago, and we can't find him."

"Wait, what is your last name, shadowhunters?"

"Me and Jace are Lightwood, but before my parents adopted him, he went by the name of Wayland, Clary is Fairchild and his boyfriend is Simon Lewis." Izzy replied.

"Lightwood, so your parents are Maryse and Robert?" Magnus asked in disgust.

"You know them?" Clary asked.

"I have had dealings with them in the past, they are not my favorite people at all." Magnus explained.

"Why did they kick your brother out in the first place? And what is your brother name?" Magnus asked as he sat on the sofa, the drink has disappeared into thin air, and his cat came to him, seeking attention.

"Our brother name is Alec Lightwood, and for all we know, he was kicked because his wings were tainted, and he didn't find his soulmate." Izzy responded.

"And you couldn't track him?"

"No, like I said, he is blocking me, and I can't tell if he is hurting."

* * *

Alec was watching them from the roof of the adjoining building. He longed to see them, to be with them, but couldn't take the risk, the threats from his parents were still fresh in his mind, and he didn't want to test their resolve. He knew his parent and knew they will truly act on them.

At least he could use his Nyx rune which gives him night vision, and so he could see his friends and family, even if he had to do it from a far.

As the effects of the rune were reaching their end he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his siblings and looked over the streets, searching for any demons activity. He did not wish for them to get hurt, even if he knew that they knew how to fight, that they were better than him, he knew that and even his parents knew it, they were pure of soul, unlike him.

He could hear a commotion nearby so he flew down to see what was going on, only to see parents watching in horror as their child was being caught by a Raum demon, Alec ran toward them pulling his seraph blade from its sheath and cut tentacle after tentacle, freeing the child who ran to his parents and allowing the family to re-unite. The demon hissed in rage and turned on the figure that snatched the tiny morsel from his claws, Alec stood firm, however, and soon killed the demon, but not before he got himself stung several times. As he moved to the alley, trying to catch his breath, he could feel the demon poison coursing through his veins.

The family hurried after the fallen man in the alley, all they wanted was to thank him, but he was no longer there, only a blood drops showed his trail.

"We need to find a healer" the man said. Looking at the fair amount of blood left on the ground. "Do we know any warlock who lives nearby?"

"Maybe the High Warlock could help?"

The woman took their child as they ran to the High Warlock apartment seeking help.

As for Alec, he noticed that his wrist was scratching itching and only then did he notice that it was more than the scratch he believed it to be, the blood has been dripping from his wound, as he drew the iratze rune to seal the wound and deal with demon poison.

At least everyone will be safe tonight, and with his healing all traces of the fight were gone. He did not wish to be tracked by his parabatai rune, and certainly did not want anyone following a blood trail left after he left the battle.

Alec walked to the apartment, he could use some sleep, and he hoped he could do so in peace.

* * *

**Magnus Bane loft**

The door was opened as a family barged in, they all seemed shaken, and didn't see the warlock had guests, as the father was about to speak he noticed the three shadowhunters and the vampire standing in there.

"Shadowhunters, maybe we should go and come back another time." The mother stammered as they slowly began to back away.

"What's wrong? has something happened to you?" Magnus asked.

"It almost did," the mother said, holding her child closer to her chest as she added, "My child was caught by a demon, but then a man came by, and used a weapon to cut and release my child."

She gestured at the sheathed seraph blades Jace carried. "You have the exact weapon he had, so maybe he was a shadowhunter. Nevertheless, he saved our lives." The mother concluded.

"That's good, but what do you need me to do?" Magnus asked, not knowing where it's lead to.

"He's hurt, maybe we can follow the trail of blood so you can heal him?" the father asked.

"It's worth a shot." Magnus answered as he looked at Jace "why don't the four of you go and see if you can find this mystery man to bring here?".

"Do you think it's our brother or are there any shadowhunters who hunt solo?" Isabelle asked her brother.

"I don't know, even if he's hurt, I didn't feel anything, so he is probably blocking me, either way it's worth a shot to follow the trail of blood." Jace said. With a surge of hope to find his brother.

"Well, let's go then," Jace added, and then he turned to the family and asked, "Can you lead the way to where you last saw him?"

"Of course." With that all of them left Magnus's loft, leaving the warlock to close the door with the snap of his fingers, letting magic do the job.

"That was weird, since when does a shadowhunter help a downworlders family," Magnus mused as he moved his hands to pet his cat, with an uncharacteristic grim look he said out loud, "I hope it's the last time I will see Lightwood family members around."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

Soulmate & Wingfic

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Summary: Alec's wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him.

* * *

"Did someone hang a 'Hospital' sign on the door of my loft where only I missed seeing it?" Magnus asked sarcastically while he and Catarina healed the newest batch of downworlders who appeared at his doorstep.

Catarina kept working her healing magic with complete disregard to the tone of voice the warlock used, although she was curious how that lot found their way to Magnus's loft. "Is there any reason why they came here?"

"A black winged man makes it a habit to drop by and leave the injured ones and then just pop off before I can say anything," Magnus replied to her, and then he added, "It's not the first time he's done so, and it only happens at night."

"You can look at it in this way, he seemed to know you can heal the wounded" Catarina replied, "and what do you mean black winged man, is he a shadowhunter?" she wondered.

"Could be, even though when he hands me the injured, he barely looks at me, and flies right off." Magnus replied.

"Did you try to ask about why he's doing this before he flew away?" Catarina asked.

"No, I didn't see any reason why." Magnus answered.

"Is there any reason why he is saving the downworlders?" Catarina asked.

"How should I know? Look what I am doing since they started dropping by."

Once the final batch of patients seemed to have stabilized, Magnus raised the wards around his apartment, he believed that the black winged man would stop trying to reach his apartment if he found the way warded.

"Why would you do that? He seemed to trust you!" Catarina said, startled at the warlock action, and then added, "Magnus, I don't think that it wise to raise the wards". As her friend turned to continue his ministrations of the injured, she turned to ask the ones she was taking care of at that moment, "Do you know the black winged man?"

"Never seen him before…" one said.

"I was going to die, if he didn't come and save me in the last minute…" the other said.

"You should lower the wards, Magnus," Catarina repeats her words, "He seemed to trust you, whoever he is, and if he is dropping them with you, then it probably means something."

"Fine," Magnus murmured and lowered the wards, and then he turned to his friend, "You should stay tonight, maybe you can identify who in Lilith's name he is."

"I will do my best." Catarina said with a lop-sided smile.

The blacked wings man intrigued her, and she was certain that his actions left an impact even on her stone-cold Warlock friend.

As night fell, Catarina slept on the couch while Magnus just watched and waited as he did for many nights before.

The woosh of wings woke him from his reverie as he noticed a boy, a shadowhunter boy who seemed terribly hurt, but once he was dropped only called after the black winged man.

"Alec, Alec wait…" but the black winged man didn't turn back as he kept flying into the night.

After bringing the boy in and making sure he wasn't in serious danger, Magnus looked at him and asked, "do you know who this black winged man is?".

"He is my oldest brother," the boy said, and then he added, "We were in the middle of the fight, Jace and Izzy were away from me, we were separated, and the demon hurt me, but before I could get to help, he came by, chased the demon off and picked me up and dropped me here."

"Your siblings will be worried if you weren't there with them."

"I should call them and tell them that I am safe and where I am." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked.

"Max Lightwood, warlock."

Magnus sighed heavily, he thought that his tangling with the Lightwoods clan was over.

"Where were you hurt, Max?"

Max looked at his frame, he could see a large scratch on his waist, but nothing else, so he answered the warlock, "nothing serious, the iratze can heal it."

Just then, Catarina stirred and got up from the sofa, looking at the Warlock and the boy, who was just holding out his scratched hand, she came to the obvious conclusion.

"Did I just miss him?" Catarina said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, you did, but thanks to this boy, at least now I know who the black winged man is," Magnus replied to her, and then added, "But I still don't know why he is not staying."

While he was answering her, Max lowered the cellphone he just pulled out and said, "Jace will track my phone to know where I am."

"So, who is the mysterious man?" Catarina asked curiously.

"He is my older brother, Alec Lightwood, who I have not seen for over a month now." Max provided the answer.

"So, I presumed that we'll see your family soon?"

"Anytime now." Max grinned at him as the iratze rune healed his last wound.

Jace burst through the door, with his sister her girlfriend and his boyfriend right on his tail.

"Max, how did you get here?" Jace asked, as he sighed in relief at seeing his brother.

"Alec brought me here." Max said innocently.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, hoped that his parabatai was around to hear him, but there was no reaction and his link was still blank.

"Well, this means that your so-called brother is making me and my friend very busy, dropping by with no 'Hello', just dropping the wounded here and leaving." Magnus answered.

"Still not response on that rune, Jace, was it?" Magnus asked.

"No, and yes, my name is Jace, and it kills me not knowing what's going on, but I'm relieved that Max is all right." Jace replied.

"So, where are you going from here?" Magnus asked.

* * *

Alec watched from the roof of the adjoining building, he heard tales about the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he was glad that he could heal the wounded, as he had no power to heal anyone he rescued. He took a risk bringing Max to the warlock, but he had no choice, even at the risk of Max exposing his identity to the warlock. Nevertheless, it killed him inside that he could not even stop as he heard his brother calling after him but had to fly away.

Maybe it was a sign for him to distance himself further, or perhaps he had to let things slide for a period, until they all forgot about him.

Alec spread his wings and flew, until, without warning, he felt a sharp pain in his right wing as if an arrow had pierced it, as he screamed in pain, he could feel himself falling lower and lower, and then a tentacle caught him as he was close to the ground, with effort he turned his head and noticed that it was not an arrow, just the sting of a demon, Alec knew that he was not in very good shape, the poison was more complex then usual, he'll have to be very lucky if he wanted to reach to his home, where he could take care of his black wings in private.

First thing first though, he slew the Raum demon that injured him and then he tried to calm his breath as he collapsed on the ground, that sting hit him harder than he thought.

The shadowhunter crawled on the ground, he did not want to be caught by any mundane, he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming as the pain was burning inside his body.

Using his last bit of strength, Alec hid his marks and wings, and then felt the last of his will power ebb away.

"Forgive me, parabatai." He murmured, and with that he felt himself sinking into the warm embrace of darkness.

TBC...


End file.
